


A Royal Scandal

by chicbabyleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, I Am Sorry, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THINGS, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You're Welcome, do i have to add the embarrassing tags, fine i will tag, prince jaehwan, prince jaehwan is always a must, slave and prince, they weren't invented yet, what more do you want from a royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicbabyleo/pseuds/chicbabyleo
Summary: When the slave breaks a vase, Jaehwan is angry.Although, he isn't that angry.And..wait..he told her to do that?





	A Royal Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeze_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeze_moonlight/gifts).



> This lovely smut has been written for my dear friend. uwu. I love you so much and happy birthday (although very very much belated)
> 
> Go follow her on Twitter. You will find an amazing person and gorgeous art: @Zeze_moonlight  
> Also go read her stuff on here because IT DOES NOT DISAPPOINT: @zeze_moonlight
> 
> Partially inspired by her gorgeous Prince Jaehwan piece (or was this art inspired was this idea? what inspired what? all I know is that Prince Jaehwan is canon in my heart)
> 
> Okay enough shameless plugs. If you wish to find me, I am also on Twitter @chicbabyleo
> 
> Oh and in case you didn't see my embarrassing tags, there is no condom. They weren't invented yet. So if that bothers you >.< I'm sorry

 

The second the vase falls, Jaehwan whirls around. The other slave girl's eyes are wide, and she looks once at the culprit, back at Jaehwan, then down to the floor. She knows what is coming.

 

Or she thinks she does.

  
"Leave us!" Jaehwan orders.

 

She jumps and scurries out of the room, no less surprised by the intense anger Jaehwan rarely shows.

  
"And close the door!"

  
The second command is an afterthought, and part because he is lazy.

  
"Yes, my prince."

  
She is quick to obey and doesn't question him.

  
Jaehwan then steps up to the other slave girl. She is shaken, most of her hair blocking her face, her eyes cast downward. She seems afraid.

  
Enough to almost fool him.

  
"You did good," he commends. He steps around her and the glass and locks the door.

  
The slave girl finally meets his gaze. There's still a hint of fear, and he isn't sure if it is from her acting or not, but it is mostly playful.

  
"Should I get the broom, my lord?"

  
Jaehwan has to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. A small sound does escape against his will.

  
"No. I'm sure I will have something else for you to clean up."

  
"Oh?"

  
She tilts her head in that adorably cute, mock-dumb way. It is already too much for him.

  
He goes to her and his hands cradle her face before he presses his lips against hers. It is a quick, hungry kiss, foreshadowing of what is to come.

  
Pressing his body against hers, kissing with his whole being. He pulls away after just only a second, and he hears the content sigh escape her rosy lips.

  
"I agree...it's been too long," he says and kisses her again, this time wrapping his arms around her, their bodies flush together. Her fingers tangle in his hair. A subtle tug indicating her equal desire.

  
They kiss until their lips are swollen, yet still chasing after each other. He whispers her name against them, and he is greeted with a groan, a sound that fuels blood flow down to one area.

 

His long fingers move underneath her shirt, brushing against the delicate skin on her side. He enjoys watching her shiver and react to him as he explores her back. First moving down, as if he is going to tread deeper into her skirt to her rear, but then ghosts his fingers back up and around, finding her abdomen. Then up more, and his fingers find her breasts. A moan of his name interlaced with her own hollow desire. His thumbs glide over her nipples. For an odd moment he is glad she is slave, not a princess. He wouldn't have the patience to fight a corset. As if he would bother with a corset at this point.

  
His woman being a corset-less slave is an odd blessing he never thought he would be thankful for.

  
She shudders against him.

  
And she reaches for him. He isn't the only one getting impatient. He catches her almost in time, grabbing her wrist, and is going to tell her "no, not yet" but those fingertips are too quick and brush against his obvious erection. He bites down on his bottom lip again, hoping to hide a reaction, but with little luck.

  
He wanted to take his time. He wanted to focus on her.

  
But now he just wants to be greedy.

  
He backs her up to the bed. Without any words, he can tell she already knows how eager she has made him because she goes on the bed herself. Her shirt is still pushed up slightly, exposing part of her abdomen and her belly button. Just that flash of skin is enough for him.  
She watches him as he pulls off his belt and shucks off his black pants. He is thankful he isn't in something more regal. Clothes are just infuriating barriers.

  
When he is down to his thinly clothed underwear, his erection is much more obvious. The outline of his length's attempt to escape.

  
He moves to straddle her, and she fists the pink silk of his top, pulling him to her. When she has him, she wraps one arm around him, the other resting on his neck. His hips are pressed against hers. And he hovers over her, their eyes locking. Her fingers stroking his neck gently. A smile quirks on his mouth.

  
"You're beautiful," he whispers to her, and her cheeks tint slightly in the way he loves so much.  
And he means it. No princess would ever compare to her.

  
His lips find hers again. Pressing his erection against her own veiled wetness, he hears the gasp he was waiting for, and slides his tongue in.

  
He grinds twice down into her, then stops. He is getting too ahead himself. No, he can't tease her, but he also can't rush it. It isn't how a gentleman behaves.

  
It isn't how a prince treats a lady.

  
His tongue brushes over hers to distract her as his hand slides under her skirt. The panties they give the slaves are laughable. They might as well be nonexistent. He wonders how she gets it through the day when she is around him.

 

He presses his palm against her wet heat and he can feel how much they are ruined.

  
She presses against his hand, and he presses back for a split second, then moves his hand inside the cloth. Her hips buck up when she feels his fingers against her slippery skin. His teeth gently glide over her bottom lip and his fingers ease apart her tender skin, finding her clit. He treasures listening to her breathing quicken as the pads of his fingers gently glide in a circular motion. He alternates between fast and slow. Occasionally dipping his fingers down to where she is weeping her warmth. His lips press gentle kisses down her jawline, down to her neck, and he can feel her tensing in quiet pleasure. Once and awhile a muted moan slips out, sometimes a frustrated gasp of his name or a demand for more. It is why she gets the most pleasure: she is a lot quieter than he is.

  
When he notices her abdomen clenches longer and she is close to her peak, he ceases.

  
The hushed grunt. "Jaehwan!"

  
He can't help but smirk. He really could listen to her say his name all day.

  
He doesn't respond. One isn't needed.

  
Lips linger back down her neck, barely touching her to make her shiver again. When she does, he pushes his middle finger inside of her. Her back arches, and she uses her wrist to mute any sounds, and he hopes it stays there the rest of the time for he doesn't plan on giving her another break.

  
Warm heat consumes him as he pushes his long finger about as far as it can go. She is so tight and wonderful, and his length twitches in anticipation.

  
Soon…

  
He adds another finger carefully and then thrusts them shallowly. The echoing squelch making his mouth water a little; no. Not today. He will do that with her some other time.

 

He preoccupies himself with kissing back up her neck, each one a little more damp.

  
What seems like an eternity of torture, he is finally satisfied. He is ready to burst, knowing that even if she were to brush against his erection again he would release. Although satisfying, it doesn't compare to how he gets off from being on top of her.

  
His hand is coated in her heat when he manages to coax his fingers out. Sitting back up slowly, he watches her quickened breathing. At some point she moved her wrist from her mouth and she started to play with one of her plump breasts. He isn't complaining, but he twitches again.

  
Their eyes lock again. Hers half-lidded, mouth slightly parted.

  
"Please..my prince.."

  
She exhales the sentence, an image and a sound that will forever haunt him.

  
But he does move a bit faster. Pushing his underwear far enough down and coating himself with what is left on his fingers. The slave visually trembles as he strokes himself. That is almost enough again; but no, another time.

  
Jaehwan hovers back over her and captures her lips back onto his. At the same time, he pushes himself inside of her warm, wet cavern. Their moans cancel each other out on their tongues.

  
He slides in carefully and pauses. Allowing herself to feel full of him, and savoring how she engulfs him well.

  
For a moment he pulls away, his own lungs wishing for air. "Are you ready?"

  
"Please."

  
Like every time, he starts out slow. The slight rock of his hips. Pulling out a little and then pushing back in, in a gentle, lazy rhythm.

  
Both of her hands find their way into his hair and tug at it. He typically scolds her for it, but most of the time that's when he has somewhere to go after. He lets it slide, for now.

 

He moves a little quicker and she pulls him back down for a kiss. It is messy, neither of them able to focus on it. Press of lips, hot exhales of pleasure, hungry tongues searching for each other. They want each other and they want all of each other and they want it all _now_ .  
Her legs wrap around him, pulling him a little deeper, and he cups her rear, lifting her up, getting a better angle.

  
She tugs harder at his hair, and he can feel it: she is close.

 

At this point she is fighting to remain quiet, and she isn't the only one. Jaehwan feels himself losing his control, and his voice overpowers her, as if they are competing to see who can fail to be quiet.

  
He always wins.

  
With a barely audible scream, she reaches her climax. She tightens around him as if she doesn't want to let go. He can feel his sweat coating his shirt, darkening the pink, and probably ruining the silk. But damn if he doesn't have control to help her ride out her orgasm and fight his own at the same time.

  
After an agonizing amount of time, she relaxes, and he pulls out. He is about to finish himself but he isn't quick enough. She is right there to wrap her hand around him. A delicate touch, gentle snap of a wrist, and, with his loudest moan yet, releases onto his bed and onto her.  
He catches his breath as she catches her own. And he can see it when she looks at him: You weren't quiet. _Again_.

  
He just flashes her a guilty smile.

  
Because not only was he not quiet, he also wasn't very careful. What is he supposed to do about her shirt dripping with...well... _him_.

  
"Told ya we have a lot to clean up.."


End file.
